Slade Wilson
Slade Joseph Wilson (スレイド・ジョゼフ・ウィルソン, Sureido Josefu Wiruson), also known by his moniker as Deathstroke the Terminator (デスストローク・ザ・ターミネーター, Desusutorōku za Tāminētā), is a main fictional character and one of the antagonists of the ''DC'' series. He is known to be the greatest assassin of all (ahead of Deadshot). Of former military status, subject of a failed medical experiment, he has since taken up as the leader of MECH, armed with multiple weapons, and considered expert with edged weapons, firearms and explosives. Distinguishing characteristics include an impaired right eye, graying hair, and orange accented black body armor. His augmentations, coupled with his mastery of hand-to-hand combat make him a formidable opponent. Slade was an accomplished member of the special forces. This distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. Following his military service, Slade worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own – and allegedly and committed himself to becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, specializing in high profile assassinations and a hired mercenary, a contract assassin for lucrative parties in exchange for money, unique ammunition, and the thrill of hunting down his targets. His unique weapons and abilities include regenerating health and super strength, a rifle-staff with a built-in grapple, two swords, explosives, firearms, and his own version of "Detective Vision", called "Tactical Vision". "I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest and neither will you." :—Deathstroke. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ron Perlman (English), Hidenari Ugaki (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Steve Kratz (Swedish), Not Known (Spanish), Jan Spitzer (German), Not Known (Finnish), Gang Gu-han (Korean), Pierre Dourlens (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Slade Wilson As Deathstroke As Deathstroke, his suit featured the classic orange/blue colors, but it was armored. The right half of the helmet was covered, and the other half revealed his eye. He also wears a pack multiple packs on the top of his suit to store bullets, darts, and other things. * Hair Color: White * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6' 5" * Weight: 225 lbs (102 kg) Attributes: * Wounded right eye. * Assembled a fortune from contract killings * Formerly in the military. * Confirmed as an American Enhanced Super Soldier. Gallery Background Personality "So, '''Deathstroke', who's really behind the mask? A boy trying to prove his worth to his father or a father trying to prove his worth to his boy and girl?" :—Black Mask on Deathstroke. Slade is an extremely calm and composed individual, remaining an enigma to both enemies and allies alike throughout the series. As a result, not much is known of his true personality by anyone, although the comparison has been made on multiple occasions by multiple people that he and Robin share similar traits, such as an intense dislike of losing, fiercely dedicated, and borderline obsessive in accomplishing their goals. Although many people don't know Slade's intentions to fight, it is made clear a couple times. In Birthmark, Slade quotes that it is, "always the quiet ones", and in Apprentice Part II, he quotes, "Betrayal. Destruction. Revenge." These all may reference his son Jericho, since he can't talk, and the incident leading up to him being unable to talk (and Slade losing his right eye) was because of Slade supposedly betraying his family, which led to the minor destruction of his home (but major destruction to him and his son), which led to Slade wanting to get revenge on unknown people to make it up for his son losing the ability to speak. The epitome of an evil mastermind, Slade is clever and calculating, never coming into view unless he has the complete advantage, and flees the moment that advantage is compromised. A master manipulator, he prefers to bait others into traps rather than directly confront them himself, and uses his robotic minions to their fullest extent, as they're often seen fighting in his stead. Throughout the first two seasons, for reasons which are not entirely clear, he is shown tirelessly working on recruiting new apprentices, setting his sights on both Robin and Terra respectively. Using his intelligence and charisma, he exploits their weaknesses and fears, and is not above blackmailing them into submission, as he did with Robin in ''Apprentice, Part 2. Slade is scary and intimidating due to his evil and sadistic personality. He is so stubborn and determined on what's right in front of him which becomes his downfall. His stony disposition makes him seem all the more ruthless and unemotional. In a conversation with Robin in The End, Part 2, Slade admits to feeling no remorse for any of his crimes, saying "it's what I do best" when Robin tells him that everything that he's ever done has only made people suffer. Occasionally he will lose his temper. An example is when Trigon betrayed him, regardless his intense loyal service to the interdimensional demon, and had his fire-minions seize him which lead to him demanding the demons to obey him with outrage. Relationships Friends/Allies * MECH ** Leland Bishop/Silas ** An unnamed navigator ** An unnamed surgeon ** Unnamed commandos ** MECH 1 * Cinderblock (son) * Plasmus Family * unnamed father * Lillian Worth (first wife) * Adeline Kane (estranged wife) * unnamed son * Rose Wilson/Ravager (daughter) * Joseph Wilson/Jericho (son) * Grant Wilson (son) * Wade DeFarge (younger half-brother) * Jade Wilson Neutral * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul ** Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva * Suicide Squad ** Amanda Waller * Jack Napier/Joker * Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * Prof. Hugo Strange * Novo * Tara Markov/Terra * Red X Rivals * Assassins ** Larissa Diaz/Copperhead ** Floyd Lawton/Deadshot ** Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner ** Garfield Lynns/Firefly ** Waylon Jones/Killer Croc * Bane's Thugs ** Antonio Diego/Bane ** Angel Vallelunga/Bird Enemies * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman * Teen Titans ** Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing * Trigon Powers and Abilities Powers * Medically Enhanced Physiology: ** Enhanced Strength: Another benefit to his altered physiology is improved muscle tone. Due to this he is more than capable of grappling with a younger man in prime condition like Batman. In fact, Batman considered his fight with Deathstroke to be the hardest he ever had. His strength has improved to the point where he can shatter rock with a single punch. ** Superhuman Durability: The next benefit to his altered physiology is enhanced his resilience to superhuman levels. ** Enhanced Speed: Another benefit of his enhanced physiology is that Deathsroke can run faster than a normal person. Although he is nowhere as fast as someone with a connection to the Speed Force. ** Enhanced Stamina: Thanks to the experiments done to him, Slade has more energy that a man in his 50s should. He is able to perform at top efficiency for prolonged periods of time before he tires. ** Enhanced Agility: Deathsroke is capable of maneuvering with grace and speed. Mere moments after using a smoke bomb to escape, he easily hides himself for sneak attacks. He is also capable of jumping between vantage points without much noise or effort. ** Enhanced Intellect: Deathstroke has an incredible memory, being able to remember years worth of his military exploits and strategies. He is capable of making a situation work to his advantage, although an equally smart person such as Batman can turn the tables on him. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Due to his enhanced sight, Deathstroke is able to dodge attack with relative ease. However, if his guard is down, he can easily be taken down. ** Instantaneous Healing: The militia can be heard talking about him. Apparently, he took some decent beatings when training with them, but was just as fine the next day. ** Longevity: Thanks to the experiments done to him, Slade will not age. * Pyrokinesis (formerly): When Slade made his deal with Trigon, the demon granted Slade the power to shoot streams of fire from his hands. However, when Trigon went back on his deal and did not give Slade his skin back, Slade broke into Trigon's underworld and got his skin back himself. After breaking their deal, Slade lost his powers to control fire. Abilities * Leadership: Deathstroke was skilled in leadership, able to lead an army of mercenaries to overthrow the League of Assassins. * Masterful Tactician: Deathstroke managed to lure Batman to his location so that he could fight the Dark Knight himself. * Skilled Martial Artist: Deathstroke has skill on par with Batman himself. He can counter Batman's attacks, and even keep attacking to attack after Batman counters, and chains together attacks--also like Batman does. Batman must fight at the height of his skill to overcome Deathstroke. * Expert Marksman: * Seamanship ''': * '''Swordsmanship: Deathstroke is an accomplished swordsman, able to rapidly attack his target. However, he has only been parried by Batman, whose arm-guards were thick enough to block the blade. * Stick Fighting: Deathstroke has a bo staff, which he uses if he wishes to have a prolonged fight with his prey. He was shown to take out Black Mask's men with a few swipes. * Acrobatics: * Stealth: Deathsroke was able to infiltrate The Final Offer and attack Batman while the Dark Knight was in the middle of an interrogation. * Military Protocol: * Deception: * Interrogation: * Firearms: * Tactical Analysis: Slade is a criminal genius and is always thinking two steps ahead. * Throwing: * Weaponry: * Gadgetry: The Remote Claw was a device of Deathstroke's which was used to suspend his targets upside down. It could also be used to make tightrope bridges for gaps. Batman confiscated this from him to make his Line Launcher. Although unknown if he built his robotic army by himself, Slade has shown impressive gadgetry skills. Strength level Weaknesses * Wounded Right Eye: Deathstroke is half-blind. If something were to cover the left eye hole on his mask, Slade would be left blinded. Equipment * Radio * Promethium Body Armor * Remote Claw (Formerly): Deathstroke has a remote-controlled detachable line shooter which he will use on Batman. Batman takes it for his own after the battle. * Flash Grenades: Deathstroke uses small flashbangs to disorient his enemies. * Grapple Gun: * Neural Pellet: Deathstroke can attach pellets to his enemies that, when remotely detonate, temporarily incapacitate them. * Proximity Bomb: Wilson has a collection of non-lethal mines he can place and detonate. * Mines: When leaping from interactable objects, Deathstroke can plant a small mine on it to blow the object up. Gadgets Weapons * Swords: Deathstroke keeps only two swords on his back for close quarter combat. * Ballistic Staff: If Deathstroke drops his sword, he will draw his staff and attack with that instead. The staff has a built in launcher that can shoot projectiles or actual rounds. * Dual Pistols: Deathstroke does not commonly use his pistol. He only used it to kill his last henchmen. * Assault Rifle * Dual Submachine Guns: Although he tends not to use them in battle, Deathstroke will pull two submachine guns out when using his super move. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Deathstroke Wikipedia * Deathstroke DC Database * Deathstroke Batman Wiki Notes & Trivia * Deathstroke first appeared in Batman: The New Teen Titans #2 (December, 1980). Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:MECH Category:DC Universe Characters